The inventive concepts relate to image sensors. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to image sensors with improved sensitivity.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors include charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the size of pixels of image sensors has been reduced. Although decreasing the pixel size may increase the number of pixels that can be formed in a given area, the increasing density of pixels may cause an increase in crosstalk between pixels in an image sensor, and the sensitivity of the image sensor may be reduced.